elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Maia
Maia is a system in the Pleiades Nebula in the Inner Orion Spur. It is the location of Obsidian Orbital, constructed with the efforts of the galactic community and one of the first major settlements established outside the Core Systems.GalNet: Planning Underway for New Frontier StationGalNet: Explorers' Association Appeal SuccessfulGalNet: The Canonn Supports Palin's Effort The system was formerly home to the Engineer and Thargoid expert Professor Ishmael Palin, who transferred his operation to the Arque system in July 3305 after a Thargoid attack on Palin Research Centre. History Maia drew increased public interest as Thargoid Sensors and Thargoid Probes were discovered there and in surrounding systems. Following encounters with Thargoid vessels, journalist Kelvin Masters of the Imperial Herald said on August 25, 3303: "The barnacles seem to indicate that the Thargoids were in Maia and Merope long before we were. For all we know, humanity has expanded into what the Thargoids see as their territory."GalNet: Galactic News: The Thargoid Situation On July 18, 3305, the Thargoids launched a renewed offensive in the Pleiades with a focus on Maia. Palin Research Centre was attacked, and Professor Palin and his staff were stranded aboard the megaship Carson's Spring, which was attacked by Thargoids.GalNet: Thargoids Return to Pleiades Nebula On July 22, Carson's Spring was able to resume its journey and arrived in the Arque system. Professor Palin moved his staff and equipment to Abel Laboratory on Arque 4 E, and resumed offering his services there.GalNet: Carson's Spring Reaches Arque System System Layout * Maia A (B Blue-White) ** Maia A 1 (Class V Gas Giant) ** Maia A 2 (T Dwarf) *** Maia A 2 A (Metal rich) **** Darnielle's Progress (Surface Port) **** Obsidian Orbital (Ocellus) *** Maia A 2 B (Metal rich) **** Maia Point (Surface Port) **Maia A 3 (T Dwarf) *** Maia A 3 A (Rocky) **** Moni's Hub (Outpost) **** Palin Research Centre (Surface Port, defunct) **Maia A 4 (High metal content world) **Maia A 5 (M) *** Maia A 5 A (Class IV Gas Giant) **Maia A 6 (L Dwarf) *** Maia A 6 A (Rocky) *** Maia A 6 B (Rocky) **Maia A 7 (High metal content world) * Maia B (Black hole) ** Maia B 1 (Y Dwarf) *** Maia B 1 A (Rocky) **** Maia B 1 A A (Rocky) *** Maia B 1 B (Rocky) **** Maia B 1 B A (Rocky) *** Maia B 1 C (Rocky) *** Maia B 1 D (Rocky) **** Pavlou Keep (Surface port) *** Maia B 1 E (Icy) *** Maia B 1 F (Icy) *** Maia B 1 G (Icy) ** Maia B 2 (Y Dwarf) *** Maia B 2 A (Rocky) *** Maia B 2 B (Rocky) *** Maia B 2 C (Rocky) *** Maia B 2 D (Rocky) *** Maia B 2 E (Rocky) **** Maia B 2 E A (Rocky) *** Maia B 2 F (Rocky) ** Maia B 3 (Class III Giant) *** Maia B 3 A (Rocky) *** Maia B 3 B (Rocky) *** Maia B 3 C (Rocky) *** Maia B 3 D (Rocky) *** Maia B 3 E (Rocky) ** Maia B 4 (Y Dwarf) *** Maia B 4 A (Rocky) *** Maia B 4 B (Rocky) **** Maia B 4 B A (Rocky) *** Maia B 4 C (Icy) *** Maia B 4 D (Icy) *** Maia B 4 E (Icy) *** Maia B 4 F (Icy) ** Maia B 5 (Icy) *** Maia B 5 A (Icy) Minor Factions *'Cooper Research Associates' (Democracy, Alliance) *'Hagglebeard's Heroes' (Cooperative, Independent) *'Merope Expeditionary Fleet' (Patronage, Empire) *'Nebula Goat Appreciation Society' (Democracy, Independent) *'Pleiades Resource Enterprise' (Corporate, Federation) *'Ryder Revolutionary Party' (Communist, Independent) *'The Ant Hill Mob' (Anarchy, Independent) *'The Pioneer's Cooperative' (Cooperative, Independent) Notes *After the Thargoid attack on Palin Research Centre on July 18, 3305 and Professor Ishmael Palin's evacuation to Arque, the facility was rendered defunct and Universal Cartographics removed its navigation marker. Palin Research Centre can still be found on Maia A 3 A (at coordinates 39.136, 171.23) and mapping the moon will mark it as "Signal Source: Other". Thargoid vessels remain present at the scene as of August 3305. *Darnielle's Progress is currently the only market where Meta-Alloys can be purchased, but the allocation is usually capped at only 2 units. Videos File:Elite_dangerous_-_Maia File:Elite_Dangerous_Horizons_-_MAIA Gallery MaiaA2A-ObsidianOrbital.png|Maia A 2 A - Obsidian Orbital Maia to Sol.png|Maia to Sol is 385 LY Palin-Research-Centre.png|Palin Research Centre Palin Research Centre attacked.png|Thargoids attack Palin Research Centre Carson's Spring front.png|Carson's Spring under attack References Category:Star systems with in-game descriptions